mitchellfandomcom-20200214-history
Dusty Riddle
:For other uses, see Dusty Riddle (disambiguation). *''Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games'' *''Sonic Rivals 2'' *''Mitchell Riders: Zero Gravity'' *''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' *''Sega Superstars Tennis'' *''Sonic Unleashed'' *''Sonic and the Black Knight'' *''Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games'' *''Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games'' *''Sonic Free Riders'' *''Sonic Colors'' *''Sonic Generations'' *''Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games'' *''Sonic & All-Stars Racing Transformed'' *''Sonic Jump'' (2012) *''Mario & Sonic at the Sochi 2014 Olympic Winter Games'' *''Sonic Dash'' *''Sonic Jump Fever'' *''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS'' *''Sonic Runners'' *''Mitchell & Aang at the Rio Olympic Games'' *''Mitchell Forces'' }} |media = Dark Horse Comics |englishactor = *Alistair Abell (2000-present) |japanactor = Daisuke Ono |otheractor = *Hervé Grull *Davide Albano *Roland Wolf *Ángel de Gracia |portrayer = Shia Labeouf |age = 14 |nickname = Psychic Hedgehog The Prince of Darkness |species = Human |gender = Male |height = 5' 7") |weight = 187 lb) |hair color = darkish dark brown |skin color = Caucasian-American |eye color = brown |attire = *Black Mle Hagen Hat *Black Transylvanian Vampire Cloak *Black Men's Dracula Vampire Gothic Cape Cloak Coat *Black turtleneck sweater with a red devil on it *Black pants *White gloves with sock-like cuffs *Black cowboy work boots |alignment = Good |likes = *A peaceful world *His friends and allies *Freedom *Seeing happy people *Serving the greater good *Helping others *Blue skiesSEGA (June 23rd, 2016). Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games Wii U. Nintendo. Area/Level: Collectibles (Flags). "This silver hedgehog from the future has a complicated past with Sonic, but has been known to go on world-saving adventures with him. Silver can use his telekinetic powers to move large objects or even levitate himself. He has a rather straightforward mindset, loves world peace and blue skies. The true and fair spirit of competition cultivated by the Olympic Games is what drew Silver back from the future." |dislikes = |skills = |moves = |ability type = *Flight Silver's starting Gear in Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity is an air ride type that allows the user to fly. *Speed }} Dusty Riddle(Japanese: シルバー・ザ・ヘッジホッグ, Hepburn: Shirubā za Hejjihoggu) is a fictional character from the ''Mitchell Van Morgan'' series. He is an teenage undertaker hailing from at least two hundred years into the future where his role is to protect his time by changing the catastrophes of the past, thus preventing the ruining of his era. For his mission, Dusty makes use of his psychokinesis, an ability from his time that is considered the norm, which allows him to move objects with the power of his mind. Silver is a kindhearted and well-meaning individual, driven by a strong sense of justice to right the wrongs of the past to uphold peace, though he is somewhat naive and immature. Despite the monumental tasks he may have on hand, he is an optimist and will do whatever is required to protect the world. Concept and creation Silver's creation was inspired by ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' (2006) early development stages, where the development team was making huge levels with multiple paths through them. With a new physics engine giving a lot of depth to the game experience, they decided they wanted to include a new character with unique abilities for an alternate way to play through the levels. This lead to Silver being given his psychokinetic powers. Early drafts describes Silver as having "special powers" of unknown origin drawn from the Chaos Emeralds, but this was rejected in the final game."Sonic the Hedgehog (2006)/Leaked script:"(The below is all temporary) A young male hedgehog who has traveled through time to change a ruined future. Despite coming from such a grim world, he is very forthright and is focused on restoring peace to the world. He's also able to get riled up, and this time around, he's going after Mephiles. He possesses some special powers which can draw upon the Emeralds. It is unknown how he got these powers, though. Essentially, think Trunks from Dragon Ball Z." According to Sega Mega Drive Ultimate Collection interview with Sega developer Shun Nakamura, Silver's abilities were originally designed for a different action game with the character not meant to make an appearance. During the development of ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' (2006) in 2005, another action game Sonic Team developed, yet later cancelled, named Fifth Phantom Saga featured core gameplay mechanics that focuses on the use of abilities similar to Silver's. Wanting to incorporate features emphasizing Silver's abilities, the team sought to give the character new attributes that no other Sonic characters had. The design team developed over fifty different concepts for the character before reaching his final look, where early sketches included a hedgehog-like animal wearing a futuristic headset and markings on its hair. When the team first started and had no idea what direction to follow, someone came up with the idea of a character with Sonic's scarf-like hair, but in more volume. From this idea, the team pursued the idea for a mink named , after Venice in Italy, the place Soleanna is based on.http://www.sonic-cult.org/newsx/fullnews.php?id=111 However, the developers ultimately decided against this, fearing a mink would not blend in with the rest of the characters. After much discussion, the team finalized Silver as a hedgehog. The next thing to do was choosing the color of the character. Orange was originally used for his fur for exploration, but they soon moved away from that in favor of a white-gray fur. While developing the character models and textures, they focused on using the hardware to develop the textures rather than just use white-gray, which lead to Silver's color and name. Appearance Silver is a very light gray (almost white) anthropomorphic hedgehog with white fur on his chest surrounding his neck with gold eyes and tan skin. He wears white gloves with cyan circles with lines sticking out of the bottom leading to his golden bracelets accented in cyan. The tops of his boots are of a similar fashion with a red gem set in gold. The rest of his boots are navy blue, white and cyan. He has two large spines at the back of his head, while at the front of his forehead there are five distinct spines flared up and back, the two final ones covering up most of his ears. History Past Silver has three conflicting backstories for ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' (2006). On the game website, it states he came from a happy future that was never destroyed and ended up in the past where he learned his future would be destroyed and tries to prevent it from changing for the worse. In the game guide, it is implied that Silver is from the present and ends up in the future; where he learns that it was destroyed during the events in Sonic the Hedgehog and goes to seek what would destroy the future when he returns to the past (though it is mentioned in a cutscene that he is from the future; see below). The actual story is in the game, Silver lives in a destroyed future and goes to the past to change the future for the better. Silver is from at least two hundred or more years in the future of Sonic's world. In Sonic the Hedgehog (2006), while Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles are exploring the city in which he lives, Knuckles says, "How could this be our future?" The second and third times the player discovers that Silver's world is the future of Sonic's world is in Sonic Rivals and Sonic Rivals 2 respectively. Right before Eggman Nega turns Sonic’s world into a card, Silver clearly states “What?! But that will mean my future will be destroyed too!” In Sonic Rivals 2, he says to Espio and Knuckles, "I have to save your world or else my world will be destroyed as well!" ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' (2006) .]] Silver first appeared in ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' (2006). In a distant, post-apocalyptic future, Silver was flying through a ruined city until his best friend and partner, Blaze, showed up and informed him that Iblis had appeared again. Silver flew off, with Blaze following behind on foot. Once they reached their destination, they found Iblis had risen from the lava. The two defeated Iblis, but Silver became frustrated that they were unable to completely destroy him. He and Blaze then notice Mephiles standing up on the remains of a building, who tells them that, if they want to change the future, they must go back in time to kill the Iblis Trigger, the individual responsible for Iblis' resurrection. Mephiles states the Iblis Trigger is Sonic, and sends himself, Blaze, and Silver back in time to when Sonic was still alive, although the trio was separated from each other in the process. Silver found Sonic after his failed attempt to save Princess Elise from Dr. Eggman during the Festival of the Sun. Before he could act, Silver was distracted by Amy when she mistook him for Sonic. Amy offers to help him find the person he is looking for, but Silver was unwilling to accept her help. Eventually, he decided to help Amy in exchange for her help, though neither of them knew they were both looking for the same person: Sonic. .]] Soon afterward, Silver encountered Sonic and attacked him. Sonic initially had the upper hand, but Silver used his psychokinesis to take Sonic by surprise and throw him into a wall, incapacitating him. Silver wondered if Mephiles was joking, wondering how someone as weak as Sonic could possibly be the Iblis Trigger. Sonic attempted to run after Silver when Dr. Eggman captured Elise again, but Silver stopped him in his tracks and was about to deliver the final blow when Amy intervened, allowing Sonic to escape. Silver told Amy the world would be devastated due to Sonic's actions, but Amy refused to believe Sonic would do such a thing, then she left Silver in a huff. Disheartened, Silver went off to ponder whether killing Sonic to save the future was truly the right thing to do. Blaze found Silver at the docks and, after some conversation, she convinced him that they need to save the future by any means necessary. After failing to track Sonic down at Eggman's base in White Acropolis (though they acquire Elise's blue Chaos Emerald there), they encountered Mephiles, who told them that Sonic was at the terminal station. After tracking him down, Silver attacked Sonic with his psychokinesis once more, allowing Eggman to capture Elise once again in the confusion. Again, Silver was about to deliver the final blow when Shadow (whom Silver at first mistook for Mephiles) intervened, again allowing Sonic to escape. The two fought to a standstill, and Shadow used Chaos Control to evade Silver's intended punch and kicked Silver in the back of the head, knocking him to the ground. Refusing to be defeated and desperate to save his world, Silver pulled out his Chaos Emerald and copied Shadow in performing a Chaos Control, causing the two of them to accidentally open up a time portal. Shadow was impressed Silver induced Chaos Control, but suspected Mephiles may have darker intentions for the orders he had given Silver. He asked Silver to follow him back to the day that the Solaris Project went haywire so they could discover what really happened. for the Duke of Soleanna to react.]] Once they arrived, Shadow and Silver witnessed the project's failure first hand, with a machine exploding and the Duke of Soleanna badly injured while protecting a younger Elise. The hedgehog duo decided to split up; Shadow pursued Mephiles while Silver pursued Iblis. Silver tracked down Iblis and paralyzed it with his psychokinesis and the dying Duke (despite Silver's insistence that he run) seized this opportunity to use a Chaos Emerald to seal Iblis within the unconscious body of Elise, entrusting Silver to escort her to a safe place. Silver carried Elise out of the lab and met up with Shadow who had successfully captured Mephiles. Silver set Elise down by a nearby tree while Shadow left the Scepter of Darkness with her, knowing what becomes of it in the future. Together they opened up a time portal to the present, which Shadow immediately jumping through. Silver was just about to follow when he hears Elise call for her father in her sleep. Feeling sorry for her, Silver gave Elise his blue Chaos Emerald and then followed Shadow through the portal. .]] Upon their return, Silver revealed to Blaze that Mephiles had lied about Sonic being the Iblis Trigger and realized that Eggman may intend to release Iblis. Silver and Blaze assisted Sonic to save Elise from Eggman to which Sonic accepted their help. However, they witnessed the Egg Carrier crashing into a mountain and exploding, killing both Elise and Eggman. After a moment of grieving, Sonic and Silver used Chaos Control to allow Sonic to travel back in time before the Egg Carrier left Eggman's base in order to save her, and Sonic gave Silver his Chaos Emerald in order for Silver and Blaze to return to their own time, which they do. Silver and Blaze then defeated Iblis once more and he attempted to use himself as Iblis's vessel. Although he was not accepted, Blaze was. She sealed Iblis within herself and used Chaos Control to teleport herself into another dimension, much to Silver's dismay and sadness. .]] In the past, when Mephiles merged with Iblis, Silver was among the characters who were transported to Solaris's dimension, where they all worked together to gather the Chaos Emeralds in order to resurrect Sonic and defeat Solaris. In the end, Sonic, Shadow, and Silver successfully destroyed Solaris, and Sonic and Elise traveled back in time to when Solaris was just a flame and extinguish him, erasing the game's events from history, and thus, resetting the timeline. What became of Silver's world after this is unknown. ''Sonic Rivals'' series ''Sonic Rivals'' Silver is another one of Sonic's rivals, backed by his confirmed playable appearance in Sonic Rivals. He was responding to a distress signal, though he doesn't know its source. He later discovered that Dr. Eggman Nega is linked to this distress signal and was using a strange camera to turn people and/or objects into cards. Silver states that he will bring Eggman Nega back to the future where he belongs. He is also given three alternate costumes. As the events of Sonic the Hedgehog never happened, Silver and Sonic are introduced to each other for the first time, and it seems that Sonic has truly forgotten the events of the previous game (though it is implied at the end that he and Elise retain their memories of the events to some extent), as he does not seem to recognize Silver. ''Sonic Rivals 2'' Silver reappeared in the sequel, Sonic Rivals 2. He comes from the future once again to save both the past and his own time, by hiding Chao from Eggman Nega so that a powerful beast is known as the "Ifrit" cannot reach its full power. Espio, on orders from Vector, followed after Silver and eventually the two work together. Silver runs into Knuckles in which the latter mocks of Silver's craziness believing that the Chao could save the world, provoke both to a fight. On the next zone, Silver becomes extremely exhausted as he had used too much of his ESP power and needs Rings, so Espio went to collect Rings to re-energize him. After defeating Eggman Nega's Egg Bull, Eggman Nega claimed that he acquired more than enough Chao to feed to the Ifrit and tells the duo that he has hidden the Chao inside a mysterious mansion. Without wasting time, Silver and Espio frantically searched thoroughly through the mansion but the secret room could not be found. When confronting Eggman Nega again, the mad doctor realized that the Chao somehow disappeared from his secret room, much to his disgrace. The portal to the Ifrit's dimension then opened up. However, he claimed that the Ifrit's might is still powerful enough to destroy the world and sent his copy of Metal Sonic to wake the beast up. Silver, more determined than ever to stop the Ifrit from its awakening raced with the robot and was victorious. However, Eggman Nega had already woke the Ifrit up, using the race as a distraction to do so. Despite the Ifrit's might, Silver and Espio proved victorious and defeated the beast and returned back into the portal, leaving Eggman Nega behind. ''Sonic Colors'' (DS) Silver appears in Sonic Colors, but only in the DS version. He finds Sonic and Tails in Sweet Mountain when Tails reads a sign in the Sweet Mountain written that the place is the "future," Silver laughs and says that the future is nothing like Sweet Mountain, but is in fact even happier. Silver then asks Sonic to destroy 20 Eggman robots. When Sonic beats all of them, Silver asks if he needs further help, Sonic tells him that he can handle it on his own. Apparently a slave to whimsy, Silver then decides to go in a ride with Blaze, until both are stopped by Orbot and Cubot. They scare the robots away with their fire and psychic powers. Then, they ask Sonic to test out a ride for his mission, which is arbitrarily timed. They thank Sonic for testing it out and then Sonic leaves. He points out that he feels like he paired up with Blaze sometime before. ''Sonic Generations'' In Sonic Generations, Silver found himself in the White Space created by the Time Eater. During this time, he once again crossed paths with Sonic, the latter of whom was on a journey with his younger self to restore this shattered world. Believing Sonic to be an imposter, Silver challenged the hero to a fight which he ultimately lost and handed over the Chaos Emerald he had to him. Afterward, Silver reappeared along with the rest of the heroes in the Center of Time to cheer on the two Sonics in defeating the Time Eater. Upon the monsters defeat, Silver ended up back in the present with everybody else, where he stuck around for the remainder of Sonic's birthday party before waving goodbye to the younger Sonic and Tails as they returned to their original timeline. ''Sonic Forces'' Silver is scheduled to make an appearance in Sonic Forces. Other Game Appearances and Cameos ''Sonic and the Secret Rings'' Silver is a playable character in the party mode of Sonic and the Secret Rings, though he has no role in the story. He can be played after collecting 87 Fire Souls. ''Mario & Sonic'' series Silver was originally intended to be playable in Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games but was removed for some reason. Silver, along with Metal Sonic, is one of the new characters who is playable in Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games. He is a Skill type character. His signature move in the Wii version is Levitate and Teleport Dash for the DS. Silver reappears in Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games once again as a Skill type playable character. Silver appears once more in Mario & Sonic at the Sochi 2014 Olympic Winter Games, where he appears as a Skill type. ''Sonic Riders'' series Silver is an unlockable character in Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity, but for a second time he is not involved in the story's plot. Due to his ability to levitate, he is a Fly-Type character. His default gear is "Psychic Wave", in which one of the Gear Parts can turn into an Air Ride to access a series of mid-air Dash Rings as a shortcut just like other Fly-Type characters. To unlock Silver, along with Blaze (Speed-Type), and a MeteorTech robot named SCR-GP (Power-Type), the player must beat the Babylon Story in the game. Silver appears in the sequel Sonic Free Riders as a playable character but he is once again not involved in the game's story. ''Sega Superstars Tennis'' Silver makes a brief cameo in the Green Hill Zone as a cheering audience member in Sega Superstars Tennis. Whacking him with a tennis ball nets you an achievement. ''Super Smash Bros.'' series Silver makes a brief cameo as a sticker and a trophy in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. He also appears occasionally in the Green Hill Zone level as one of three characters (the others being Tails and Knuckles) running through the shuttle loop. His trophy is unlocked by beating Target Test level 3 with all characters, meaning that the player can't have multiple copies of it. Silver, along with Tails and Knuckles, reprises his role as a cameo in Green Hill Zone in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS. *Sticker Info: Launch Power +49 *Trophy Info: A hedgehog who traveled back in time to defeat the Iblis Trigger and therefore alter the future. Silver has a positive attitude and a strong sense of justice. He has psychokinetic powers that allow him to control physical objects, including abilities to freeze or shock enemies, which he uses to fight for peace and justice. ''Sonic and the Black Knight'' Silver appeared as Sir Galahad, one of the Knights of the Round Table, in Sonic and the Black Knight. However, he is not one of the three main Knights of the Round Table in the game, and again only appears when he is unlocked in adventure mode for multiplayer. Curiously, Galahad's armored gloves have the same cyan/aquamarine circle like the ones on Silver's own gloves. To unlock Galahad in Sonic and the Black Knight, the player must have cleared the mission "Defeat the Boss: Lancelot Returns", in Deep Woods during Adventure mode. ''Sonic Unleashed'' In Sonic Unleashed, though Silver doesn't appear in the game, he is referenced in the day stage of Empire City under the name of "Silver Beach", along with other places named after characters like "Blaze Road". ''Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood'' Silver was indirectly referenced in Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood, in the Chaos Emerald part of the journey, where it states that Sonic, Shadow, Knuckles and a variety of other people have been known to use the power of the Emeralds to achieve Super States. ''Sonic Runners'' In Sonic Runners, Silver is a playable Speed Type character. In gameplay, he can perform a triple jump and lower the game's speed by 10%, although at the cost of cutting the score in half. He is also a playable Flight Type character as ESP Silver, where he can float and lower the game's speed by 5%, although at the cost of increasing his score bonus by 37%. During the "Birthday on Windy Hill" event, Silver and Blaze were going to Sonic's birthday party when they got kidnapped by Dr. Eggman. Though the duo escaped, the were attacked by a Death Egg drone just as Team Sonic found them, who helped them destroy it. Silver and Blaze then offered their aid to Team Sonic and began helping them look for Eggman. After Eggman was stopped, Silver joined Sonic at the party, certain this beautiful day was a reward to Sonic for all he had done. Personality .]]Silver is best described as having "a strong sense of justice" and it is this personality trait that motivates him to head back into the past to correct the future. He believes in standing up for those who can't stand up for themselves. This led him to accept Blaze when everybody else was teasing her for her pyrokinetic abilities. When he pursues an enemy, he does so with a relentless determination. He makes alliances and rivalries very easily and takes people's word without question; this makes him easily tricked by others. According to his character profile in ''Sonic Generations, he is an optimist. Although seemingly serious on the outside, an interview states that Silver is young and somewhat immature.Nakamaru interview Blaze comments on this several times and describes him as naïve and insecure when he is alone. Silver is also a regular sweetheart, always ready to protect those in need and lend a helping hand. He generally keeps a positive attitude and never gives up hope, no matter how objectively hopeless the situation. Silver wears his heart on his sleeve. He feels anger and joy intensely and loudly, but his sadness is silent and hardly, if ever, marked by tears. He lets his rage control him and cheerfully remarks on the things that make him happy, but hardly says a word in his sadness, though it is visible to everyone. However, though he may feel sad, he never gives in to despair, always looking for a solution the right way. His determination and little regard for pain can make him a very frightening opponent. Silver is very courageous and brave, willing to fearlessly sacrifice himself for another in a heartbeat. Utterly unflinching in the face of danger, he is courageous almost to the point of foolishness and is the focus on snuffing out evil with little regard for his own safety. Despite Silver's naivete and general lack of critical thinking, he is not outright slow-witted. Even Eggman Nega called him perceptive, and Silver was the first to see through his otherwise perfect disguise. With little information to draw upon, he lets his intuition guide him, but as a relatively isolated person, he has little understanding of interpersonal relations or the subtle tools of manipulators. He apparently has a competitive streak and gets a little snotty and a prickly attitude in the heat of the moment, as seen in Sonic Rivals 2; when you play as him and pass your rival, he'll say, "I'm better." or if you win a race or battle, he says, "Who's the best?" In Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity, when you win a race he says, "I am not to be trifled with!" and in Sonic Free Riders he sneers "'LATER!'" upon cruising past a fellow competitor. In Sonic the Hedgehog (2006), he generally refers to the Iblis monsters and Eggman's robots as "trash," and typically congratulates himself with a smug tone upon dispatching a roomful of them. When meeting anyone that gets in his way, particularly in Sonic Rivals and Sonic Rivals 2, Silver can be very short-tempered and bossy towards anyone that's not explicitly helping him in his mission, sometimes even becoming directly hostile and start a fight on a bad choice of words. When Silver is not focused on his current mission or does not have a task at hand, however, he is very friendly, helpful, and a good companion to have around. Powers and abilities Psychokinesis Silver's main power is his psychokinesis, the ability to manipulate the environment around him with the power of his mind. Silver is a definite master of this skill, being able to telekinetically grab and move up to several objects many times his own size and weight as both a single- or collective mass, his most impressive feat being his Meteor Smash attack where he forms a compressed ball of objects over twenty times his own size and could potentially weigh a net total of several tons. However, it is unknown how much he can grab at once. Silver can also use his psychokinesis on himself to enable him to not only hover but also fly at speeds rivaling Sonic's. Silver's psychokinesis is a powerful force of its own. With it, he can exert enough pressure to bend half a meter thick steel bars, crush robots with a single grab, and immobilize others' movements completely. When repelling objects with his psychokinesis, Silver can throw them with enough force and speed to crush metal, fly tremendous distances, and even stun enormous monsters such as Iblis. Additionally, Silver can also use his psychokinesis to grab onto certain non-solid objects, such as fireballs and certain types of energy blasts. Silver can also use his psychokinesis to project pure psychic energies that he can manipulate into energy-based attacks, such as sharp blades, pulses to strike his targets at all ranges, and an even burst of energy that can paralyze his targets. Besides the offense, Silver can apply his psychokinesis for his other abilities. He can use it for the ability of ESP, giving him extra-sensory perception that allows him limited telepathy, but so far only enough to induce limited vertigo in others. He can also use it to teleport himself over short distances instantaneously by warping space.Sonic the Hedgehog (Xbox 360) United States instruction booklet, pg. 16. Physical abilities While not shown during his introduction, Silver is capable of moving at super speeds which are an innate talent that members of the hedgehog species possess.BioWare (26 September 2008). Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood. Nintendo DS. Sega. "Codex: As a member of Sonic's team, Amy lends both speed and strength to the group, using her innate hedgehog speed and her immensely powerful Piko-Piko Hammer to good effect." As seen in Sonic Rivals and Sonic Rivals 2, Silver is capable running at speeds comparable to Sonic and Shadow's, without wearing down. Also, as another example, he is also seen on the loops within Crisis City from Sonic the Hedgehog (2006), able to maintain his running speed without falling, like Shadow was seen if done in a similar manner when finishing the first stage of Crisis City. Silver has incredible physical durability and endurance as seen in the console/PC version of Sonic Generations, where he withstood several hits from Sonic's Homing Attack, slid along the ground for long distances without harm, and even managed to survive being buried under what could be worth several tons of debris. Silver has proven himself to be very acrobatic and agile, being able to jump and move gracefully through midair, both with and without the aid of his psychokinesis, and can grind on rails at high speed to match up to various character's, such as Sonic and Shadow while wearing combat boots, of an exception to stay in a single pose, which his skills are nigh-incomplete, as a testament to his balance and agility. He also has lightning fast reflexes and senses, being able to mimic and cope with approximately even at least Sonic and Shadow's movements. Additionally, he can do amazing feats as well, such as picking up objects while moving through midair at high velocity, catch bullets with his psychokinesis, or causing any monster he comes into, to be suspended, in anyway combining his impressive accuracy with his psychokinesis, he is able to throw enemies and heavy objects at the same speed as the projectiles, without his arms getting tired. Silver has demonstrated the ability to harness the power of the Chaos Emeralds to empower himself or even perform Chaos Powers. So far, the only Chaos Power he has been able to perform is Chaos Control, which lets him warp time and space, sealing anybody along with him into another dimension that he can choose. However, this was mentioned by Blaze the Cat, at the end of Silver's Story from Sonic the Hedgehog (2006), and he can empower himself by enhancing his own abilities, or to an additional extent, give him unlimited Psychic Energies for his psychic attacks. Combat skills Silver is one of the most powerful and profound fighters in the series, as he can fight on par with the most battle-experiences individuals in the series. He has been hinted to hold almost the same power as Shadow the Hedgehog, and in ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' (2006) he was able to fight Shadow to a stalemate and almost brought Sonic to the brink of death, though Sonic was being careless during their fight in the latter case. Fighting style In combat, Silver relies heavily on his psychokinesis and using the environment to his advantage. Unlike most other characters who utilize close combat, Silver focuses on long-range attacks. When fighting, Silver constantly keeps his distance from the enemy, as he needs a moment to concentrate for an attack, which will leave him vulnerable. If an opponent does get too close, however, he can grab them with his psychokinesis and throw them away. Silver's main method of attack is picking up objects around him with his psychokinesis and hurtle them at his opponents. Occasionally, he can also rearrange these objects into colossal conglomerated shapes as more effective means of attacking, such as giant balls to bowl over opponents and train-sized battering rams. If projectiles are shot at him, Silver can grab them in his psychokinesis and throw them back at the opponent, effectively allowing him to turn his opponents' power against them. When times call for it, Silver is capable of going on the offensive with hand-to-hand combat, as seen in his battle with Shadow in Sonic the Hedgehog (2006), and in Sonic Rivals and Sonic Rivals 2 where he would attack enemies with physical strikes. However, his proficiency with this type of combat is unclear, as he has only demonstrated a limited range of punches and Spin Attack maneuvers. He seems unskilled, given his reckless, telegraphed, and easily blocked charges at Shadow during their fight, and it may be that Silver will only use physical combat as a desperate last resort. Techniques and moves Most of Silver's signature techniques and moves revolve around the use of his psychokinesis, which has a broad range of applications. His most of his offensive attacks involving using the objects around him as projectiles and discharging psychokinetic energies. Silver's most used technique is his Psychokinesis, which lets him pick up objects around him for him to manipulate, and bend and move objects. His Levitate technique, which he uses to make himself airborne, increases his speed and movement abilities to levels matching those of the fastest and most agile characters in the series. Also, his Teleport Dash allows him to dash small distances at light speed. With his Grab All technique, Silver can grab and manipulate everything around him or objects that come too close to him, and send them flying at his enemies. To throw objects with greater force while they are in his psychokinetic grab, Silver can use his Hold Smash and Psycho Smash to charge up his psychic energies and use them to throw objects at high velocities. Also, in Sonic Generations, Silver can perform a powerful attack called Meteor Smash,"Meteor Smash!" Silver the Hedgehog, Sonic Generations where he gathers a large ball of surrounding objects and launches it, after which it rolls along the ground, crushing anything in its path. By channeling and manipulating his psychic energies, Silver can perform unique energy-based attacks, like his Psycho Shock and Psycho Smash that let him charge pulses of energy that can paralyze opponents and machinery, and with his Psychic Knife,"It's a Psychic Knife! Watch out!" Omochao, Sonic Generations Silver can form and throw a sharp and deadly blade of energy at the enemy. He can also perform his ESP move, which sends out a wave that attacks the minds of others, leaving them disorientated and confused. In Sonic Rivals and Sonic Rivals 2, Silver is shown to utilize the Spin Attack where he curls tightly into a concussive ball while in locomotion to damage, mow down, or burrow through obstacles and foes. With the Spin Jump he attacks foes by landing on them, with the Spin Dash he curls up and shoots forward at high speed to break barriers or mow down enemies, and with the Homing Attack he homes in on an enemy to attack. Transformations Super Silver By using all seven Chaos Emeralds, Silver can enter a Super State, transforming him into Super Silver. In this state, all of Silver's abilities far surpasses his normal ones, including his psychokinesis which has been greatly amplified. He is as well able to fly without his psychokinesis and is nearly invulnerable. However, this transformation consumes a lot of energy and requires Rings to be maintained. Color Powers By harnessing different variants of Hyper-go-on from Wisps, Silver can use specific Color Powers to transform into a certain form, such as a drill, a laser or even a planet, each one possessing its own unique abilities. So far, Silver has been able to transform into the Cyan Laser, Yellow Drill and Indigo Asteroid. However, these transformations require a steady supply of Hyper-go-on to be maintained. Weaknesses * Silver will lose his focus when using psychokinesis if he is caught off guard or hit by a surprise attack. * If he overuses his psychokinesis, Silver can become extremely fatigued, and will need Rings to regain his energy. Relationships Blaze the Cat .]] Blaze is Silver's best friend who is like an older sister to him.http://sonic.sega.jp/sonic/ Sonic '06 official Sega of Japan site In ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' (2006) exclusively, she has lived with him in his time period for a while. She works with Silver as a partner and because she is able to sense his flames, it is she who informs him when Iblis reincarnates. They constantly work together to beat the infant Iblis back into the lava from whence it came. Silver is also emotionally dependent upon Blaze; he becomes very insecure when alone, and it is usually Blaze who helps Silver back on his feet. Before she vanishes from their world at the end of Silver's story, Blaze reveals that she always liked Silver's naivete, leaving Silver deeply saddened after he is forced to seals her in another dimension. Ironically, while Silver's main enemy is a creature called the Flames of Disaster, and controls fire, Blaze also controls fire, which is why Iblis could be sealed inside Blaze. In Sonic the Hedgehog (2006), Silver respects Blaze and looks to her for guidance, validation, and emotional support. He was also one of the few who did not tease Blaze about her pyrokinesis. Aside from that, they both share the same core desire to help others and bring evil to justice at any cost, and they both pursue their goals with unwavering determination. Because they share ideas and because Blaze's logical mind grounds Silver's more emotional one, she keeps him pointed in the general vicinity of the right direction. Her maturity and focus make up for Silver's immaturity and inexperience. After the defeat of Solaris, the timeline was altered and it appears that Silver's encounter with Blaze was erased, leaving them with no personal relation or knowledge of each other. Silver and Blaze reappear together in the DS version of Sonic Colors in the 3rd mission on the Sweet Mountain where Silver points out how their fighting styles are similar. While Silver was not able to recall his memories of his partnership with Blaze in Sonic the Hedgehog, he was able to recall the familiar feeling of having worked together with her. In Sonic Generations, Blaze and Silver can be seen talking to each other at Sonic's birthday party, the constant changes in timelines make hard to point the exact moment of their first encounter, or even if it happened actually. Even though the erasing of timelines left Silver and Blaze with limited personal knowledge of each other, references about their former partnership has been presented many times in the series after Sonic the Hedgehog (2006), such as in Sonic and the Black Knight where Sir Galahad and Sir Percival (Silver's and Blaze's counterparts) are described as companions and in Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games (DS version), where Silver and Blaze reappear together and challenge the player to a Ice Hockey and Dream Ice Hockey (Fever Hockey) game. Sonic the Hedgehog In ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' (2006), Sonic is claimed by Mephiles to be the "Iblis Trigger" that set Iblis free years before Silver's time, thus dooming the world to ruin. Initially, Silver was bent on stopping Sonic from unleashing Iblis into the world, speaking of the "Iblis Trigger" with loathing. However, he found his resolve and hostility towards Sonic wavering after seeing the way that Amy revered him as a hero. He changed his mind entirely after discovering that Mephiles had lied to him about Sonic. He, therefore, let go of his hate and helped Sonic through Kingdom Valley, and the two of them eventually befriended. Since Elise blew out the Flames of Disaster at the end of the game, Sonic and Silver never met during this adventure leaving them with no personal relation or knowledge of each other until later games in the series. In Sonic Rivals, he and Sonic encounter each other for the first time. Sonic raises an eyebrow at Silver's "attitude" when they meet and the two did not exactly see eye-to-eye, so they battle each other throughout the rest of the game. At the end of the game, though, Silver willingly teams up with Sonic and came to respectfully acknowledge his bravery. When they meet again in Sonic Rivals 2, Silver is again competitive towards Sonic and his partner, Tails. In these games, at least, Silver seems to find Sonic and his carefree attitude annoying, harboring an opinion of the blue hedgehog similar to Shadow's. It's likely that Sonic's apparent inability to take things seriously rubs Silver the wrong way. In Sonic Generations, Silver's relationship with Sonic seems to have improved and is a lot friendlier. After he is convinced that Sonic is the real Sonic and not an imposter, Silver happily hands over his Chaos Emerald and, later, gladly accepts Sonic's challenges to a rematch, claiming that it should be fun. After time was restored, Silver and Shadow show up and celebrate at Sonic's surprise birthday party. In Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games, Silver, after being defeated in Cubyrinth, casually asked how Sonic was doing. This could mean that Silver only feels hostile towards Sonic when he worries that Sonic might interfere with his plans to save the future. In relaxed situations, the two seem to be friendly rivals. Shadow the Hedgehog The two first met in ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' (2006), when Silver mistook him for Mephiles. The two ventured back in time together using a dimensional rift to learn the truth about Iblis and the Solaris Project. Shadow seems to be impressed by Silver's powers and his determination; most specifically how quickly he learns to induce Chaos Control. Keeping in mind that normally Shadow does not concern himself with other people and prefers to work alone, he takes Silver under his quills surprisingly easily when going into the past. At the same time, Silver seems slightly in awe of Shadow and by the end of their time together is much more mature. 's winning animation in Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games.]] Since the events of that game were erased, they did not canonically meet until Sonic Rivals. At first, Shadow did not trust Silver's speculations about Dr. Eggman's true identity. After realizing that he was right, the two helped each other in the Meteor Base. At the end of the game, Silver referred to both Shadow and Sonic as brave. In Sonic Rivals 2, however, they're not allies; they fight each other at some points and Silver was very vocal when warning Shadow not to get in his way. They also work together in Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games to save Omochao and a Chao. In Mario & Sonic at the Sochi 2014 Olympic Winter Games they have a special winning animation, with Silver posing much more aggressively than usual in an interesting attempt to mimic Shadow's stance. While they have their differences, they work together well, and Silver admires and respects Shadow. In Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games, they also have a winning animation where they acknowledge each other in a neutral way. Amy Rose In ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' (2006), Amy mistook Silver for Sonic. Amy, who thought he was simply looking for someone, offered to help him if he would help her. Unable to deny her offer, Silver was dragged along with Amy unwillingly for a while, and found her a distraction, while Amy became his friend and promised to help him find the "Iblis Trigger". Eventually, though, Silver's helpful nature kicked in and he set aside his quest momentarily to help her search through Dusty Desert. Silver's alliance with Amy ended up being only temporary, which ended once Silver found Sonic and tried to kill him. When Amy found out that Silver intended to kill Sonic, she left Silver, which disappointed him, he did seem as if he was going to call her back, but didn't upon realizing that it didn't matter, she would leave anyway. Strangely, when they meet again after Sonic dies and Mephiles and Iblis fuse, she bears no particular malice towards him for his past actions. Because of what happens at the end of the game, Silver and Amy never met. Espio the Chameleon Espio appears to be one of Silver's closest friends. The two met only in Sonic Rivals 2. Before they met, Espio was given an assignment by Vector the Crocodile to find out information about the recent Chao disappearances. He began to investigate Silver, a prime suspect, which the hedgehog found annoying. Eventually, the two set aside their differences and teamed up in order to stop Eggman Nega and his plans. Once they completed their mission, the two bid each other farewell, in hopes of meeting each other again. Mephiles the Dark In ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' (2006), Mephiles takes advantage of Silver's gullibility and frustration at the constant resurrection of Iblis to manipulate him into releasing the monster in the past. He informs Blaze and Silver that Sonic was the "Iblis Trigger", the one responsible for releasing the Iblis onto the world, and uses his powers to send them back in time in order to assassinate him. In reality, Sonic's death would serve as the catalyst. Silver initially believed Mephiles' lies with blind faith, but his encounters with Sonic and the others began to make him question his intentions, eventually making lose all faith in him and viewing him as the enemy when discovered the truth about Mephiles. Knuckles the Echidna Silver and Knuckles have a small rivalry with each other. Normally, they don't pay much attention to each other, though they have had heated battles with one another occasionally. Friends/allies *Blaze the Cat (Best friend, older sister figurefree translation of Blaze the Cat's official character profile for the Japanese website of Sonic the Hedgehog 2006 "Having duty of protecting and manipulating the Sol Emeralds (which form a pair with the Chaos Emeralds). Usually, Blaze is calm and collected, but in fact, she holds burning emotions strongly hidden. Although Blaze is shy around strangers and puts a lot of pressure oh herself, she works well with Silver as a partner who for her is like a younger brother." ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' (2006) only) *Espio the Chameleon (Close friend) *Shadow the Hedgehog *Sonic the Hedgehog *Knuckles the Echidna *Amy Rose *Rouge The Bat *Miles "Tails" Prower Rivals * Sonic the Hedgehog (friendly rival) * Knuckles the Echidna * Shadow the Hedgehog * Miles "Tails" Prower * Rouge the Bat * Metal Sonic (also enemy) Enemies *Eggman Nega (Arch-Enemy) *Iblis (''Sonic the Hedgehog'' (2006) only) *Dr. Eggman * Metal Sonic *Orbot *Cubot *Mephiles the Dark (''Sonic the Hedgehog'' (2006) only) *Solaris (''Sonic the Hedgehog'' (2006) only) In other media Archie Comics .]] In the Sonic the Hedgehog comic series and its spin-offs published by Archie Comics, Silver was a time traveler from Mobius' future who traveled back in time to prevent the devastation of his world. Mentored by an ailing version of Mammoth Mogul and a descendant of Knuckles the Echidna's named Edmund, he sought to save his future by stopping the actions of a "traitor" to the Knothole Freedom Fighters. His first few attempts failed and led to erroneous accusations against Sonic, Rotor Walrus, and Antoine D'Coolette, as well as trips to the alternate realities of Light Mobius and Dark Mobius. Eventually, Mogul sent him back in time to remain there until he identified and stopped the traitor, and he ended up joining the Secret Freedom Fighters. With their aid he was able to determine that Sally Acorn was responsible for the devastation of his time, but not of her own volition-it was due to her being turned into Mecha Sally. Silver took part in Worlds Collide as one of Sonic's allies who was captured and turned into a member of the Roboticized Masters, Silver Man. After retrieving at least one Chaos Emerald for Dr. Eggman and Doctor Wily, Silver Man was deployed alongside the others to battle Sonic and Mega Man's team of allies. He was eventually restored to normal and joined in the final battle against the evil doctors. Following the Super Genesis Wave, Silver's history was altered to mirror that of the games, with his future anew. His new job–to close the Genesis Portals created in the Super Genesis Wave's wake–subsequently got him involved in Worlds Unite. Afterward, Silver went back to closing Genesis Portals. Quotes Trivia *At fourteen, Silver is one of Sonic's youngest rivals, tied for first with Jet. *The chorus for Dreams of an Absolution bears a resemblance to the Green Hill Zone background music. Composer Lee Brotherton stated that this was not intended, but is appreciated.http://www.sonicstadium.org/articles/115/ *''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' references the events of ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' (2006) on Silver's trophy, despite the game not being released on Wii or any Nintendo console. The trophy also looks similar to Super Sonic. *One controversy based around Silver are the 5 spines on his forehead. Fans think it resembles a cannabis plant (aka marijuana, or pot). In actuality, the spines are based on the Japanese Red Maple leaf. *In Sonic the Hedgehog (2006), the opening cutscene of Sonic's story shows Silver saying "I've finally found him, the Iblis Trigger." while clenching his right fist. Behind him, sparks are flying around, presumably remnants from Eggman's fiery attack on the Festival of the Sun. However, in Silver's story, he clenches his left fist and there are no sparks to be seen. *In Super Smash Bros. Brawl, Silver is the only hedgehog whose trophy can only be obtained once. (Shadow and Amy's trophies are obtained randomly and Sonic's trophies can be won by clearing Classic Mode multiple times). *Silver is the only hedgehog that isn't a Speed type. Instead, Silver can be considered a Flight type character since he uses his psychokinesis to fly. **However, in Sonic Runners he is a Speed type character, making him the first character to officially change formation in different games, followed by Blaze the Cat in the same game who's gone from Speed type to Power type. **This excludes the more recent ESP Silver character in the game, in which case he is again classified as a Flight type character. *In an interview with Shun Nakamura, Silver was intended for a different game about psychokinetic powers with a realistic aesthetic; they ended up scrapping the title and borrowing its concepts for use in Sonic the Hedgehog (2006). **The interview also reveals that, during the design process, Silver's hair and boots were finalized first and last, respectively. * A screenshot of Silver using his ESP was used in the Psychic section of the book Encyclopedia Horrifica. *It is unknown how Silver travels through time in Sonic Rivals, Sonic Rivals 2 and the DS version of Sonic Colors. In Sonic the Hedgehog (2006), he travels through time with the help of either Mephiles, Shadow, or Sonic. In Sonic Generations, it is assumed that Silver is brought from the future by the Time Eater, though this is never seen. It is also never seen how Silver travels back to his future after the game. **On one of the Sonic Channel backgrounds, however, Silver is said to travel through time by using Chaos Control. *Sonic, Shadow, and Silver have the same height: 3 feet and 3 inches (1 meter). **They weigh the same: 77 lb (or 35 kg). **They also have one shared quote which is "This is the end of the line for...." first used by Shadow, and finally by Silver, while Sonic said it in Shadow the Hedgehog. *Silver is the only rival boss in the console/PC version of Sonic Generations that does not face the player at his original location, as he is fought in Crisis City. *In the Sonic Rivals promotional artwork, Silver's boots are on backwards. *Despite many fans having speculated that Silver is related to Shadow due to Sir Lancelot and Sir Galahad's relationship in Arthurian lore (where the latter is the son of the former), Takashi Iizuka has confirmed that Silver is not a descendant of Shadow the Hedgehog. Theme Song *''Sonic the Hedgehog'' (2006): "Dreams of an Absolution" - Lee Brotherton References Category:Mitchell Van Morgan characters Category:Mitchell Kart series characters Category:Mitchell Party series Characters Category:Mitchell Tennis Series characters Category:Mitchell Golf Series characters Category:Nicktoon characters Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Goths Category:Future Category:Playable characters Category:Speed types Category:Brainy types Category:Funeral Directors Category:Vigilantes Category:Fictional characters who can manipulate darkness or shadows Category:Ghost Hunters